Гарри Поттер и Дары Смерти: Часть 2
Великобритания США |Премьера= Великобритания 7 июля США 11 июля Россия 13 июля |Режиссёр=Дэвид Йейтс |Продюсер=Дэвид Хейман, Дэвид Баррон, Джоан Роулинг |Сценарист=Джоан Роулинг, Стивен Кловз |Оператор= Эдуарду Серра |Композитор=Александр Депла |В главных ролях=Дэниэл Редклифф Руперт Гринт Эмма Уотсон Ральф Файнс Алан Рикман Мэгги Смит Хелена Бонэм Картер Майкл Гэмбон |Бюджет=$ 125 000 000 |Сборы=$ 1 341 511 219 }} «'Гарри Поттер и Дары Смерти: Часть 2'» — фильм по мотивам книги «Гарри Поттер и Дары Смерти». Экранизация была разделена на две части. Мировая премьера первой части состоялась 11 ноября 2010 года. Прокат второй части фильма начался 7 июля 2011 года. Впервые была использована технология 3D, до этого прокат осуществлялся в формате 2D. Сюжет Синопсис В грандиозной последней главе битва между добрыми и злыми силами мира волшебников перерастает во всеобщую войну. Ставки ещё никогда не были так высоки, а поиск убежища — столь сложен. И быть может именно Гарри Поттеру придется пожертвовать всем в финальном сражении с Волан-де-Мортом. Способен ли наш герой спасти мир? И всё закончится здесь. Производство История создания Особенности кастинга *В фильме не показан Крэбб, так как вместо него действует Забини, а гибнет Гойл. Актёр Джейми Уайлетт, игравший Крэбба, не смог принять участие в съёмках, так как был арестован. *На роль Тедди Люпина был выбран актёр, Люк Ньюберри, он появлялся на съёмках в здании Кингс-Кросс. Однако в фильме так и не был показан и не присутствовал в вырезанных сценах.thumb|180px|Руперт и Эмма в гриме на первых съёмках Эпилога Особенности съёмок *При съёмках сцены в сейфе Беллатрисы Лестрейндж команда супервайзера спецэффектов Джона Ричардсона придумала необычные лифты, работающие по принципу ножниц, которые поднимались вверх, создавая иллюзию возвышающихся сокровищ. Подразделение, отвечающее за инвентарь, возглавляемое Барри Уилкинсоном и Пьером Боханна, отлило более 200 000 золотых монет и тысячи других предметов, чтобы заполнить ими сейф. А команда визуальных эффектов потом в точности и многократно размножила их . *24-27 мая 2010 года на вокзале «Кингс-Кросс» наблюдалось столпотворение журналистов и фанатов саги о Гарри Поттере. Там снимали финальный эпизод фильма. Для этой сцены героев загримировали, придав им вид, будто они постарели на девятнадцать лет. Warner Bros. как никогда приняли меры для того, чтобы прибывшие журналисты не смогли сфотографировать "секреты" производства. Актёров выводили на съёмочную площадку, закрывая их лица тканью, однако снимки преображённых героев попали в сеть. Там же были замечены дети, сыгравшие "следующее поколение". Позже стало известно, что «Эпилог» переснимали: в съёмках участвовали те же актёры, что и в первый раз, за исключением семьи Малфоев (Том Фелтон, Джейд Гордон и Берти Гилберт). *Сцены, в которых было задействовано наибольшее количество актёров и статистов — финальная битва, где участвовали 400 Пожирателей смерти и егерей, и сцены в Большом зале, где присутствовали 400 детей и преподаватели. Известно, что в массовке снимались студенты одной из школ Форт-Уильяма. Места съёмок Практически весь съёмочный процесс проходил на киностудии «Ливсден». Там были воссозданы залы Гринготтса, Выручай-комната, а также полуразрушенный «Хогвартс» и даже Запретный лес. Единственная известная реальная локация съёмок в магической школе — это собор Святого Павла. В частности, его знаменитая винтовая лестница предстала в эпизоде, когда Гарри поднимается в башню Когтеврана, а Полумна Лавгуд догоняет его. Ещё одна известная локация — пляж Freshwater West в национальном парке Пембрукшира, Уэльс, там был построен коттедж Билла и Флёр Уизли «Ракушка». Там же снимали сцену похорон Добби и трансгрессию Гарри, Рона и Гермионы, преображённой в Беллатрису Лестрейндж, в Гринготтс. Сцену эпилога снимали на вокзале «Кингс-Кросс». Премьеры 7 июля 2011 года — в Лондоне состоялась мировая премьера финального фильма саги о Гарри Поттере. Трафальгарская площадь была переполнена толпами поклонников со всего света, звёздами поттерианы и знаменитыми гостями.thumb|250px На премьере побывали Джоан Роулинг, Дэниэл Рэдклифф, Руперт Гринт, Эмма Уотсон, Бонни Райт, Том Фелтон, Джейд Оливия Гордон, Мэтью Льюис, Эванна Линч, Джеймс Фелпс, Оливер Фелпс, Клеманс Поэзи, Домналл Глисон, Джейми Кэмпбелл Бауэр, Кэти Льюнг, Афшан Азад, Джесси Кейв, Скарлет Бирн, Джорджина Леонидас, Элли Дарси-Олден, Уилл Данн, Ральф Файнс, Хелена Бонэм Картер, Хелен МакКрори, Джейсон Айзекс, Майкл Гэмбон, Алан Рикман, Джим Бродбент, Дэвид Тьюлис, Наталия Тена, Мэгги Смит, Джули Уолтерс, Марк Уильямс, Имельда Стонтон, Робби Колтрейн, Уорвик Дэвис, Дэвид Брэдли, Тимоти Сполл, Мириам Марголис, Хебе Бердсалл, Дэйв Леджено, Ник Моран, Киаран Хайндс, режиссёр Дэвид Йейтс, а также Дэвид Хейман, Дэвид Баррон, Стивен Кловз. Известные гости премьеры: актёр Николас Холт, кинорежиссёр Гай Ричи со спутницей Джеки Эйнсли, футболисты Тео Уоллкот, Джон Терри, Андрей Аршавин, модели Пикси и Пичес Гелдоф, певица Молли Кинг, редактор «Vogue» Анна Винтур с дочерью, Джонатан Росс с женой Джейн Голдман, актёр и певец Даррен Крисс и др. 9 июля прошла премьера в Дублине, столице Ирландии. Традиционно там фильм представляла Эванна Линч, в сопровождении Домналла Глисона и братьев Фелпс. thumb|250px|left11 июля фильм прогремел в Нью-Йорке. На красной дорожке перед концертным залом «Эвери-Фишер-холл» показались исполнители главных ролей фильма и продюсеры. Из замеченных знаменитостей были Ариана Гранде, Америка Ферерра, Джей Мануэль, Марсия Гей Харден, Сет Грин, Сара Хайланд, Роз Хэмингуэй, Мэттью Бродерик, Сара Джессика Паркер и их сын, и брат Эммы Алекс Уотсон. 12 июля состоялась премьера в Париже, там побывали Эванна Линч, Домналл Глисон, братья Фелпс, Марк Уильямс, Джейсон Айзекс, Клеманс Поэзи и Наталья Тена. Тем временем в Торонто фильм представлял Мэтью Льюис, а через два дня он появился в Чикаго. Последняя звёздная премьера фильма состоялась 14 июля в Рио-де-Жанейро, фильм представил Том Фелтон. Награды и номинации Галерея изображений |-|Постеры = 1680 1050 780.jpg|Хогвартс в огне HP7 Hary vs Volandemort.jpg|Гарри Поттер и Волан-де-Морт 130.jpg|Волан-де-Морт 2bnK2LIGWb8.jpg|Волан-де-Морт 580 voldemortbanner.jpg|Волан-де-Морт Voldemort (4).jpg|Волан-де-Морт Svita-volan-de-morta 1920x1200.jpg|Волан-де-Морт и Пожиратели Смерти HP7 Poster Hary Potter.jpg|Гарри Поттер HP7 Poster Ron Weasley.jpg|Рон Уизли Гермиона с палочкой Беллатрисы.jpg|Гермиона с палочкой Беллатрисы HP7_Poster_Dragon.jpg|Украинский железнобрюхий дракон в зале Гринготтса 9731 4999347969.jpg|Драко Малфой 2346 12881251166.jpg|Северус Снегг HP7 Poster Draco.jpg|Драко Малфой PM3NlEhfK5A.jpg|Минерва Макгонагалл Griphook profile.png|Крюкохват HP7 Poster Fred and George Weasley.jpg|Фред и Джордж Уизли HP7 Poster Nevill Longbottom 1.jpg|Невилл Долгопупс HP7 Poster Bellatrix Lestrange.jpg|Беллатриса Лестрейндж HP7 Poster Ron and Hermione.jpg|Рон Уизли и Гермиона Грейнджер HP7 Poster Nevill Longbottom.jpg|Невилл Долгопупс |-|Обложки= HP7 Blu-ray and DVD.jpg|Обложка Blu-ray и DVD диска HP8 Blu-ray and DVD.jpg|Обложка Blu-ray и DVD диска Fruh2qh2.jpg|Обложка игры Harry Potter y las reliquias de la muerte Banda Sonora Videojuego.jpg|Обложка игрового саундтрека Y 4694aafa.jpg|Обложка саундтрека |-|Кадры= HP7 Harry 1.jpg|Гарри у могилы Добби Гарри беседует с мистером Олливандером.jpg|Гарри беседует с мистером Олливандером HP7 Griphook.jpg|Крюкохват с мечом Гриффиндора HP7_Trio_in_the_Gringotts_truck.jpg|Трио едет в хранилище Беллатрисы Лестрейндж HP7 Trio in the Gringotts.jpg|Трио в сейфе Лестрейндж 24 large.jpg|Друзья летят на драконе Hogsmeade.jpeg|Трио в Хогсмиде Trio in hogsmeade.jpg|Невилл встречает друзей в Хогсмиде HP7 Severus Snape 2.jpg|Северус Снегг противостоит Макгонагалл HP7 Harry and McGonagall.jpg|Гарри и Макгонагалл в Большом зале Battle6.jpg|Битва в Хогвартсе HP7 Trio at the Battle.jpg|Трио во время битвы HP7 Рон берёт клык василиска.jpg|Рон берёт клык василиска для уничтожения крестража HP7 Рон&Гермиона.jpg|Рон и Гермиона после поцелуя DracoCrabbeZabini.jpg|Драко, Крэбб и Забини угрожают трио HP7_Draco_in_the_room_of_requirment.jpg|Драко в выручай-комнате Fyendfire.jpg|Адское пламя в Выручай-комнате Адское пламя принял форму лица Волан-де-Морта.JPG|Адское пламя принял форму лица Волан-де-Морта HP7 Severus Snape 4.jpg|Снегг в Лодочном сарае HP7_Battle_of_George.jpg|Волан-де-Морт вовремя останавливает битву Snape'sPatronusanimal.png|Патронус Снегга в воспоминаниях LilyAndSnape.jpg|Лили и Северус в воспоминаниях Снегга HP7_Dead_Harry.jpg|Нарцисса Малфой проверяет, жив ли Гарри Поттер HP7 Arthur and Ginny Weasley.jpg|Артур и Джинни противостоят Волан-де-Морту и Пожирателям Смерти HP7 Nevill at the battle.jpg|Невилл готов сражаться Snitchseeker-dh2promos 52-1024x682.jpg|Малфои в ряду Пожирателей Смерти HP7 Molly protects daugther.jpg|Молли Уизли защищает дочь Bellatrix.png|Последнее сражение Беллатрисы Harry-Potter-and-the-Deathly-Hallows 3A-Part-2-1412069.jpg|Схватка Гарри Поттера и Волан-де-Морта Y fd2504bc.jpg|Авада Кедавра Волан-де-Морта Hp7437.jpg|Гарри уходит с поля боя Pe9zR5Pr440.jpg|Трио в финале битвы ImageGT.jpg|Окончание фильма |-|Промо-фото= PromoHP7 Harry Potter 1.jpg|Гарри Поттер после Битвы за Хогвартс Ron Ronald Weasley.jpg|Рон Уизли после Битвы за Хогвартс PromoHP7 Hermione Granger 1.jpg|Гермиона Грейнджер после Битвы за Хогвартс Harry Info.jpg|Гарри Поттер PromoHP7 Harry Potter 3.jpg|Гарри с палочкой Драко Малфоя PromoHP7 Harry and Ron.jpg|Гарри и Рон X 18aedcc9.jpg|«Золотое трио» 80266249.jpg|Гермиона Грейнджер HP7 promo Hermione Granger.jpg|Гермиона Грейнджер PromoHP7 Hermione1.jpg|Гермиона Грейнджер 925d9bcfb4e5.jpg|Гермиона Грейнджер 8QsvBySFTjU.jpg|Гермиона Грейнджер 1321256952 tumblr lu6lr8hcve1r5tevg.jpg|Джинни Уизли New-Deathly-Hallows-Part-2-Official-Promo-ginevra-ginny-weasley-26417809-958-1280.jpg|Джинни Уизли Невилл1.png|Невилл Долгопупс 28215599.jpeg|Волан-де-Морт PromoHP7 Volandemort.jpg|Волан-де-Морт со старшей палочкой Вуд.jpg|Оливер Вуд Katiebellinfobox.jpg|Кэти Белл Pansyinfobox.jpg|Панси Паркинсон Leanne profile.jpg|Лианна Падма.jpg|Падма Патил Ромильда Вэйн.jpg|Ромильда Вейн Крюкохват промо.jpg|Крюкохват Aberforth DumbledoreDH2.jpg|Аберфорт Дамблдор |-| Портретная фотосессия актёров = Empire 5.jpg|Трио для «Empire» EvannaLynch04.jpg|Бонни Райт, Мэтью Льюис, Эванна Линч и братья Фелпс для «Empire» Empire 1.jpg|Том Фелтон и Джейсон Айзекс для «Empire» Empire 4.jpg|«Мародёры» для «Empire» Empire 3.jpg|Майкл Гэмбон и Робби Колтрейн для «Empire» Empire 2.jpg|Ральф Файнс для «Empire» EvannaLynch.jpg|Эванна Линч для «Empire» BonnieWright201105.jpg|Бонни Райт для «Empire» 1306472685 51564.jpg|Том Фелтон для «Empire» |-|Съёмки= Tumblr mdf5tilyFn1qa3emao1 250.gif|Домналл Глисон у декораций Коттеджа «Ракушка» Bellatrix-ron-harry.jpg|Хелена Бонэм Картер с Рупертом Гринтом и Дэниелом Редклиффом в Уэльсе 164684 373222659457797 2128866284 n large.jpg|«Золотое трио» HP8_Backstage_Draco_and_Harry.jpg|Сцена спасения Драко Малфоя Boathouse scene.jpg|Сцена в Лодочном сарае Lucius-Malfoy-and-Lord-Voldemort-lucius-and-narcissa-malfoy-28194796-1280-853.jpg|Съёмки разговора Люциуса и Волан-де-Морта в Лодочном сарае Voldemort destroys the Shield from Hogwarts - Deathly Hallows Part 2.jpg|Сцена разрушения магического поля 6с.jpg|Хелена Бонэм Картер на съёмках в Уэльсе 2o5XRr6V78s.jpg|Хелена Бонэм Картер 319751 463841556974523 1015256998 n large.jpg|После съёмок Битвы DeathEaterArrives.jpg|Прибытие армии Волан-де-Морта в Хогвартс PG3h8r-fhM.jpg|Оливер Фелпс и Бонни Райт в конце съёмок Tumblr lu7jpp5u5Q1qa918to1 1280.jpg|Семья Уизли — первые съёмки Tumblr maeo5q1tvM1qdm4v9o1 500.gif|Съёмки поцелуя Рона и Гермионы 106hag0.jpg.gif|Момент съёмок на вокзале Съёмка сцены 19 лет спустя.gif|Другой момент съёмок той же сцены 114572019.jpg|Том Фелтон на съёмках 1274850044 eroteme harry potter 100525z8 430.jpg|Райан Тёрнер на съёмках 531349 377100512335489 1893140536 n.jpg|Съёмки эпилога EieqIgU1s5gve1o1 400.jpg|Съёмки эпилога |-|Концепт-арт= 8cb7e5a9eec3.jpg|Коттедж «Ракушка» HP7 Concept-art Room.jpg|Выручай-комната Giant bell towers.jpg|Великан участвует в Битве за Хогвартс Клювик и великан.jpg|Гиппогриф против великана IMGP3217.JPG|Трио уходит из Хогвартса Видео Трейлеры "Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows - Part 2" Trailer 1 "Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows - Part 2" Trailer 2 Интервью Последний день на съёмочной площадке ГП (на русском) Прощание актеров с Гарри Поттером.flv Съемки битвы за Хогвартс Гарри Поттер интервью Алана Рикмана Секреты актеров раскрыты Взгляд на Снейпа 'Harry Potter' visual effects team reveals amazing work behind 'Deathly Hallows' - 2 2 On set for the final chapter of 'Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows Part 2' Вырезанные сцены center|thumb|300px При монтаже некоторые эпизоды были исключены из фильма. Вырезанные сцены можно посмотреть здесь. *Билл предостерегает трио от сделки с Крюкохватом. *Гарри сидит у могилы Добби, Полумна соболезнует ему и уходит домой, так как порядки в «Хогвартсе» слишком изменились, чтобы вернуться туда. *Преображённый Рон и Гермиона приходят на могилу Добби, Гарри оценивает их внешность. *Разговор трио с Аберфортом Дамблдором: он советует Гарри не исполнять волю его брата. *Студенты Хогвартса строем шагают в Большой зал, Гарри незаметно присоединяется к Джинни. *Симус закладывает взрывчатку под Деревянный мост. Вероятно, от этой сцены отказались рано, так как там виден зелёный экран, без компьютерной обработки. *Нимфадора приходит на Битву за Хогвартс. *Филч запирает слизеринцев в Подземельях, но кто-то взрывает дверь и студенты убегают. В этот момент Драко Малфой трансгрессирует в Хогвартс и забирает Гойла и Забини с собой. *Рон и Гермиона убегают от Нагайны по Парадной лестнице. Рон хочет что-то сказать, но девушка его останавливает. Несоответствия в фильме Различия в сюжетах книги и фильма В фильме многие сцены и линии развития убраны. Остаются лишь основные события: ограбление Гринготтса и Битва за Хогвартс. Общие моменты * В фильме Гарри Поттер совершенно не знает, какие крестражи создал Волан-де-Морт, и обнаружить находящийся рядом крестраж ему помогает чутье, а вернее, обломок души Тёмного Лорда, который в нем живет. В книге Гарри имеет некоторое представление о разыскиваемых им крестражах благодаря полученной от Дамблдора информации. * Абсолютно отсутствует линия семьи Дамблдоров: Альбус-Аберфорт-Ариана. В фильме ни слова не сказано о прошлом Альбуса Дамблдора. Также нет дилеммы для Гарри, что искать раньше: Дары или крестражи (линия Даров Смерти, вопреки тому, что они вынесены в заглавие, урезана чудовищным образом, и Гарри не узнает от Дамблдора, что является истинным Повелителем Смерти). * Волан-де-Морт чувствует гибель своих крестражей. Так, почувствовав гибель Чаши Пуффендуй, он приходит в ярость и уничтожает защитное поле замка. В книге же он не догадывается об уничтожении крестражей, пока не получает намёки на то, что Гарри Поттер ищет их. Лишь проверив тайники и убедившись, что они пусты, Тёмный Лорд бьёт тревогу. Ограбление Гринготтса * В книге Волан-де-Морт, узнав о похищении Чаши, убивает всех, кто находится с ним в комнате в поместье Малфоев, лишь Беллатриса и Люциус успевают выскочить за дверь. В фильме своими жизнями поплатились все гоблины банка. В том числе и Крюкохват, из руки которого исчезает Меч Гриффиндора. Подготовка к битве * Защитные заклятия на замок накладывают все преподаватели Хогвартса, а не только Филиус Флитвик, как это было в книге. * В фильме много заклинаний, которых нет в книге. Например: «Протего максима», «Фианто дури», «Репелло Инимикум». * В фильме нет сцены в гостиной Когтеврана. О том, где находится Диадема Кандиды Когтевран, Гарри узнает от Серой Дамы. Диадему уничтожил Гарри, а не Адское пламя. Это сделано для того, чтобы развеять сомнения в том, что крестраж уничтожен. * В книге Елена Когтевран отличается спокойствием и не знает, как распорядился диадемой её матери Том Реддл. В фильме она приходит в ярость лишь от упоминания о Тёмном Лорде, который превратил дорогую ей вещь в тёмный артефакт. * В книге Адский Огонь вызвал Винсент Крэбб, он же и погиб. В фильме же вместо Крэбба рядом с Малфоем и Гойлом оказался Блейз Забини. Гойл по неосторожности выпускает Адский Огонь и погибает. * В фильме показано, как Рон и Гермиона спускаются в Тайную комнату за клыком Василиска, там же они впервые целуются. В книге Гарри их находит уже после и, соответственно, поцелуй происходит позже. * В фильме, Джинни, Дин и Полумна находятся в Хогвартсе, а в книге они появились после вызова Невилла. * В фильме, после того, как Пэнси Паркинсон потребовала сдать Гарри Волан-де-Морту, Макгонагалл приказывает Филчу запереть слизеринцев в подземельях, в то время как по книге он должен был эвакуировать их. * В книге Тонкс прибывает в середине битвы и бежит искать мужа. В фильме она вместе с Люпином присутствует с самого началаВ вырезанной сцене показан эпизод, как Тонкс прибегает на Битву, а Люпин говорит, что она не должна была приходить. Однако в официальный вариант фильма эту сцену не включили.. * В фильме намекается на романтические отношения Невилла и Полумны, в то время как в книге они просто друзья. Битва за Хогвартс * Когда Тёмный Лорд разрушает защитное поле вокруг замка, Бузинная палочка в его руке трескается. Гарри с помощью их связи видит это и, вероятно, видение наводит его на мысль, что палочка не слушается Волан-де-Морта. Также это должно облегчить и зрителю, лишённого всех книжных описаний, идею об истинном хозяине Бузинной палочки. * Снегг погибает не в Визжащей хижине, а в станции для лодок. Причём таким образом, чтобы у фанатов уже не осталось сомнений в его смерти. Воспоминания несколько отредактированы по отношению к тому, что было в книге. В частности, показано, как Снегг заходит в полуразрушенный дом и прижимает к себе бездыханное тело Лили. * В фильме нет сцены смерти Фреда. * В фильме сцена на вокзале Кингс Кросс сильно сокращена и отредактирована. Дамблдор ничего не рассказывает Гарри о Дарах Смерти и не объясняет, почему он остался жив. * Гарри говорит Рону и Гермионе, что идёт на смерть, и они с пониманием его отпускают. В книге он сознательно избегает общения с ними перед уходом. * Гарри сообщает о том, что нужно убить змею Рону и Гермионе, а не Невиллу. * В фильме не появляются кентавры, домовики, фестралы, Клювокрыл (Махаон) и Грохх. * Дуэль Гарри и Волан-де-Морта сильно продлена. В фильме она проходит не в Большом зале, а в полуразрушенном дворе, их бой видят лишь Рон, Гермиона и Невилл. Во время дуэли Гарри не указывает Волан-де-Морту на его ошибки, не рассказывает ему правду о Снегге и лишь упоминает о том, что палочка не будет его слушаться. О том, кто является настоящим хозяином Бузинной палочки, Гарри рассказывает уже после битвы Рону и Гермионе. * Фенрир Сивый убивает Лаванду Браун, а Гермиона убирает его с тела Лаванды, в книге же Гермиона помешала ему это сделать. Лаванда просто потеряла сознание после падения с башни, но при этом осталась жива. * В книге Волан-де-Морт надевает на Невилла Распределяющую шляпу, поджигает её, но в минуту отчаяния Невилл достаёт из Шляпы Меч Гриффиндора и отсекает голову Нагайне, которая была рядом, и которую Гарри просил, если представится такая возможность, убить. В фильме Невилл убил Нагайну, спасая Рона и Гермиону. * Гарри сам начинает битву вновь, когда Волан-де-Морт приходит с его телом к замку, а не прячется под мантию и настигает своего врага в Большом Зале. * Гарри так и не соединяет воедино все Дары Смерти, поскольку не надел мантию-невидимку, когда отправился к Волан-де-Морту. * В фильме Волан-де-Морт не сражается с Макгонагалл, Кингсли и Слизнортом. * Егеря, Нагайна, Беллатриса Лестрейндж, сам Волан-де-Морт не просто умирают, а разлетаются в пыль. * Показано, что Рон насылает Убивающее Заклятие на Нагайну, пытаясь её убить, но у Рона бы просто не получилось создать «аваду», а если бы и получилось, то Нагайна бы погибла, как живое существо, а не впитало бы заклятие в себя. После битвы * В книге Гарри починил свою палочку из остролиста с помощью Бузинной палочки. В фильме он, судя по всему, забыл это сделать (или же решил и дальше пользоваться палочкой, отобранной им у Драко Малфоя). * В фильме Гарри ломает Бузинную палочку пополам, а обломки выбрасывает с моста. В книге Гарри вернул палочку в гробницу Дамблдора. * В фильме отсутствует разговор Гарри с портретом Дамблдора. * В книге после победы над Лордом Волан-де-Мортом все лезли к Гарри сказать ему что-то вроде слов благодарности. В фильме Гарри, когда шёл по Большому Залу видел, как все сидят и о чём-то болтают. Эпилог * В эпилоге отсутствуют Тедди Люпин и Мари-Виктуар Уизли. Интересные факты *«Гарри Поттер и Дары Смерти. Часть 2» — единственный фильм «поттерианы», который собрал больше миллиарда долларов. К тому же он занял четвёртое место среди самых кассовых фильмов мира, уступая «Титанику», «Аватару» и «Мстителям». Ссылки * * * См. также *Гарри Поттер и Дары Смерти *Гарри Поттер и Дары Смерти: Часть 1 *Гарри Поттер и Дары Смерти: Часть 2 (игра) *Гарри Поттер и Дары Смерти: Часть 2 (саундтрек) Примечания de:Harry Potter und die Heiligtümer des Todes (Film 2) en:Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows: Part 2 es:Harry Potter y las Reliquias de la Muerte: Parte 2 fi:Harry Potter ja kuoleman varjelukset, osa 2 fr:Harry Potter et les Reliques de la Mort : 2ème partie it:Harry Potter e i Doni della Morte: Parte 2 pl:Harry Potter i Insygnia Śmierci: część druga (film) Категория:Фильмы